His Revenge
by Ethine
Summary: Ciel lives in a ninja village, carrying out missions with his partner Alois for William. But when they're sent on seperate missions, things go arwy, and not everything seems to be as it appears. Can they step up and stand for everything that is right, or will they continue down their current path? Rated M for a reason! SebaCiel, ClaudeAlois.


A/N: So, I know I need to be focusing on the other fanfics I have in the work, but... I just couldn't help myself! I had this idea rolling around in my brain because I play this game called _Tenchu Z_ which is the greatest thing in existence. So yes, Ciel and Alois are ninja assassins! Sexy, right? I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Warnings:** Violence, gore, language.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the dark of the night, beyond the thicket of trees, stood a village, lights glowing softly all around. A wall, standing 6 and a half feet high, surrounded the village, which guards took shifts to patrol. Some men carried lanterns, but all clutched tightly to the swords tied at their waists. Beyond the wall were a cluster of one-story buildings, all artfully surrounding a two-story building with a sloping, stone shingled roof. The largest building was also the most beautifully crafted, standing a foot off the ground; the sliding doors were meticulously painted with red spider lillies, always blooming no matter the season. The wood used to build the main house appeared to be quite expensive and glistened as though it had been freshly cleaned. Beside the house was a small garden, a pond at it's center, completed with a shishiodoshi; every so often a soft clack would sound when the bamboo landed against a stone emptying out the water it had collected to repeat the process. The garden was full of fiery red spider lillies, in full bloom under the moonlight, which gave them an eerie glow.

"This has to be the place, Ciel," a soft voice murmured from the treetops. The blae-haired teen looked up into the branches, his royal blue eyes immediately landing upon his blond counterpart. Ciel had been crouching beneath the canopy that the trees formed with their leafy branches, and had had his eyes trained on the massive main gate that closed off the village from outsiders.

He rose from his position, stretching out his aching muscles. "Are you quite positive that we have the right location?" His tone was smooth, but had the edge of ice; the younger male would not stand for failure.

"This has to be it, Ciel. The interior matches William's description perfectly; he wasn't lying when he said that the village is partial to the color red." The waif of a boy paused and scanned the village once more with frosty cerulean eyes. "All of the guards are wearing armbands with a red spider lily painted on it. He did say that was her clan insignia, didn't he?"

Ciel gave a short nod, turning his fierce gaze back onto the gate. "So the red wench is here, then." A soft thud beside the dark-haired male signified the blond dropping from the treetops and landing on his feet like a cat. "Give me a rough estimate of how many guards are out parolling the outside of the wall," commanded the shorter male. He barely spared a glance for his partner as his hand fell upon the hilt of his katana.

The blond paused to assess all that he had seen. "I'd say about 20, give or take. It seems they like to patrol in pairs, and I've caught glimpses of the ones on the side. It would be logical to assume that they are most heavily located around the front and back gates." He paused, latching onto Ciel's arm, his lips curling into the smirk of a madman. "Most likely there are fewer guards walking along the wall on the inside; they're more likely to be on the streets of the village or congregating around the main building, in the center. I'll bet my right foot that that's where the red lady is."

"If you're wrong, Alois, it will be by my hand that you lose your foot." Ciel shot a glare at his partner, who childishly stuck out his tongue. He shook off the taller male and took a step forward with his head cocked to the side.

"Shall we take a gamble, Ciel?" The blond asked, his voice practically trembling with his giddiness.

"20 on the outside, countless others on the interior," Ciel mumbled. "I like our odds."

Alois giggled, removing his katana from it's sheath. Without wasting words any further, the two silently burst forth in a sprint. Years of working with each other made it so that they could read each other's moves, and without having to exchange a single syllable, knew exactly what the other was about to do. They came to a halt simultaneously, crouching low in particularly high grass. In front of them were two of the guards, completely unaware of the two petite ninja barely two feet away from them. One was yawning, the other occupied with staring off into the distance. Ciel could have spit in distaste; such lazy guardsmen. They were doing the world a favor by ridding it of such characters. With a passing glance at one another, both shot out of their hidden positions and attacked each enemy in their preferred way. Ciel took his target out quickly, almost mercifully, easily slitting his throat with a small dagger. He released the guard, who fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Staring down at the corpse, at the life he had just extinguished, he felt nothing.

Alois had a penchant for prolonging his first kill of the mission; he would draw it out as long as he could, playing with his target, savoring that small victory before mercifully striking a killing blow. His katana flashed, slicing straight through the guard's armor and deep into his stomach. Seconds later, the nameless man's entrails spilled out, falling with sickening splats upon the dirt. Before he could give a pained howl, Alois efficiently slit his throat and kicked the fallen body.

With a dissatisfied huff, the blood-spattered blond gave a scowl. "Too easy," he whined, turning cold eyes to his shorter counterpart. All the dark-haired boy could do was roll his eyes.

"Do be sure not to become increasingly filthy with blood. A keen nose would be able to pick up that scent a mile away. We don't want to jeapordize the mission." Ciel shot Alois a scathing look before crouching once more.

"Oh, sweet lord, what have I done? A few drops of blood have sullied me, whatever shall I do? I can here the guards coming now, scenting me out like the dogs they are!" Alois whispered dramatically, resting the outside of his wrist against his forehead. It took all of his shorter counterpart's will to refrain from kicking the melodramatic blond.

"I hate you," he muttered darkly, earning a snigger from the blond, who crouched easily next to him.

"So, what's the plan?" Alois asked curiously.

"We need to take out the front guards, first. Then, we'll split up, take out all the side guards, and meet in the rear. We leave no guards unscathed, but we touch no innocents. And then we make our way to the Red Lady."

"Got it," was all Alois replied, and they were once again heading toward the main gate.

Though they moved swiftly, they were silent, barely disturbing the air with noise. Their petite frames made it easy to move stealthily, easier still to sneak up behind the enemy. Up ahead there were four guards, congregating halfway to the front gate. Ciel struck first, as he often did, slicing through the achilles tendon of two guards, his dagger flashing white in the moonlight. Before a sould could puncture the silence, Alois slit the throat of one of the wounded guards. Ciel finally drew his precious katana, thrusting it upwards and into the heart of the other. Luckily for them, the other pair had yet to notice that they're comrades had fallen. With a flick of his wrist, Ciel's sword went flying silently through the air, before piercing straight through one's skull, killing him instantly. By now, the last one had noticed, and he began to draw his sword.

"I don't think so," Alois was suddenly behind the man, whispering in his ear. A shiver ran through the guard as Alois' katana ripped through him in an upward swinging motion, efficiently halving him. "I'll see you on the other side, Ciel." Alois said with a bow, and then they went their seperate ways.

* * *

The exterior guard had all been slaughtered; many of the interior had joined there comrades. By now, Alois was positively drenched in blood, though Ciel couldn't complain because he, too, was covered in his fair share of it. His porcelain cheeks were decorated with splatters of it, like rose petals scattered across a canvas. Truly, they were a quite the sight; that must be why the Red Lady was struck speechless when she had laid eyes on them. Two avenging angels, painted in the blood of those she knew, employed, cared for. But then, maybe they were demons wearing an angel's skin.

The Red Lady, for the life of her, could not tear her eyes from the dark-haired one. Why, he looked so familiar. _And those eyes._

"She's quite gaudy. I'm certainly not surprised, seeing as how corrupt she is. She looks as bloody as us!" Alois exclaimed, taking in her silken kimono. Red dye did not come cheap, he knew. It was highly coveted, and some people would do anything to get their hands on it. The silk was as red as the spider lillies the woman seemed to love so much.

Ciel was disgusted with the lady. They had interrupted her grand feast, only to see her decorated in the finest silks, dyed with the rare red. Truly, she was living her life in excess, as greedy as they come. She deserved the death that awaited her.

"Can we play with her? I want to paint her in her own blood," Alois announced, giddy with the sweet embrace of a soon to be victory.

"Do as you please," the blae-haired boy said, a sneer on his lips. "I don't wish to sully myself with the likes of her."

Recognition flashed across the Red Lady's features, and she opened her mouth. "Ci-" was all that slipped past her red lips before Alois slid his katana across her throat. Blood gushed, and a gurgling sound was all that was heard from her as her life was extinguished. Her body toppled forward, lying lifeless in the puddle of her lifeblood.

Ciel looked at the corpse, confusion filling him. What had she been trying to say?

"Ciel, we have to go"! Alois hissed, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts. With a nod to the blond, they both took off, silently sprinting out of the village.

They ran until through the woods until they were far enough away from the village to not fear pursuit. Skidding to a halt, the dark-haired boy gasped lightly for air. It felt so very good to run, to push out all of his worries, to not think. He closed his eyes, feeling the light night breeze dancing over his skin and through his hair. He felt Alois' presence at his side before the blond clutched onto his hand. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the slightly taller male.

"Shall we find a field?" Ciel asked, and Alois nerely nodded his agreement.

The search didn't take long; past a small alcove of trees was alarge meadow, long grass waving in the breeze. The moon shone brightly, giving everything a soft glow. The two ninja lay down in the center of the field, side by side, staring up at the expansive night sky. Stars twinkled above them, unending and beautiful. Lying in a field and gazing up at the stars was a ritual of theirs. After every mission completed, they would find a vast space, staring up all the stars, and just talk. It always started out the same way, with Alois asking the same question.

"Do you remember your family, Ciel?" The blond asked, barely a whisper. His hand sought out that of his partner, and Ciel twined their fingers together, giving his best friend comfort.

"Only a little bit," he replied, equally as soft.

"Can you tell me about them?"

Ciel let the barest hints of a smile grace his lips. "My mother was French. She had long flaxen hair, skin the color of milk, and she was beautiful. I look a lot like her; I have her eyes." He paused, closing his eyes as he tried to remember. "My father was Japanese; he met my mother when her family travelled here. They got married, and she stayed with him in the village, but her family left. I don't think I look much like my father. We share the same hair color, but that's it as far as resemblances go. They were good people... and the fire happened so suddenly. It took them away from me, burned away that little piece of happiness that I had. They never harmed anyone. Why would someone want to harm them?" His voice wavered, and he closed his eyes tighter. "And your family? Do you remember them still?"

"I don't remember my parents, not really. But I do remember my brother, Luka. We didn't really look alike, but he was so sweet. He really looked up to me..." Alois whimpered, biting into his bottom lip. "I'm glad that he didn't have to suffer like I did. Or at least, I hope he didn't. He's somewhere out there, I just know it. I made him hide, told him that I would come back for him, but... they took me. I hope he's happy, wherever he is."

They fell into silence, both lost in the memories of people who had been so very important to them. All the while they held fast to each other's hands. There was a calmness that settled over them, something only the peaceful field and the night sky could bring.

After a while, Alois asked the second question that he always did. "Do you remember your first kill?"

"No," Ciel lied. If only he didn't remember. He wanted to forget so badly the guilt, the abject horror, everything about that night. The look in the man's eyes as he ended his life haunted him. He would never forget how his stomach heaved and emptied it's contents, nor the way the blood had stained his hands. He was a filthy thing; unclean, as Angela had once said. He would never be clean again, but the guilt had eased over time, until he felt nothing at all. Through telling himself that the killing was for a good cause, and the act of taking lives over and over, he'd become desensitized to it. It was just something he had to do, and the world was a better place for it.

"I remember," Alois whimpered, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. It had happened before he had become a ninja, during the time his body was being abused. Being a sex slave to old men had drove him near insanity, and out of desperation he had beat the man to death. It had been then that the slave traders viewed him as something dangerous, worthless product that no one would buy. They had been travelling through William's village, and he had seen in Alois' eyes the need for revenge, the despair, and everything that he could become. He had asked Alois if he would work for his cause, and when he said that he would, William bought his freedom. Ever since then, he and Ciel had been together, a pair, a team, merciless and perfect ninja.

Ciel opened his eyes and sat up, tugging on their joined hands. "We should head back now. William will want to hear of our success." Alois merely nodded, and they headed back to their village, hand in hand the whole way.

* * *

Sunlight filters in through the window, falling across Ciel's face and rousing him from sleep. A tiny groan leaves him, and he rolls over, accidentally bumping into the sleeping form of Alois.

"Cieeeel," the blond whines, pushing weakly at the other's shoulder. "I'm trying to sleep, you bastard."

Frowning at the blond head, Ciel lets out a sigh. "You know that William said he wanted to see us."

Alois muttered expletives, rubbing his eyes. "I bet he's going to send us on another mission, that slave driver. Normally he gives us a couple days to recuperate..." and the rest became unintelligable grumbles.

Ciel smirked, ruffling Alois' hair and causing him to squack indignantly. "We're his best. Of course he's going to want to send us, especially if the mission is of utmost importance." When he was met with more grumbling, he pounced on the older male, burrowing into his neck. "If you don't get up now," his voice was low, threatening. "I'm going to wreck you."

Alois giggled, pushing on his friend's shoulders. "Shut up! Like you would."

Ciel lifted his head, baring his teeth in a grin. "I have before."

Alois began squirming around, covering his ears with his hands. "I cannot even hear you right now! Liar! Liiiiaaar!" His cheeks were flushed pink as he gazed down into the smirking face of the shorter male.

"Okay, okay! I'm done teasing you," Ciel said as he pried Alois's hands away from his ears. "C'mon, let's go get briefed on our mission."

Struggling out from under their covers, they quickly dressed and headed out of their shared house. Hand in hand they made their way to William's jutaku, not knowing just what this mission had in store for them...

* * *

E/N: So this is it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more to come! I have this all planned out, but I don't really have an idea how long it will be. I guess I'm just taking it day by day! Thanks again for reading~

Kisses, Ritsy


End file.
